


Let me concentrate, please!

by Lavender471



Series: Bloody by school inspired Newtmas drabbles [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Lightly Implied Sexual Content, M/M, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender471/pseuds/Lavender471
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas has a crush on Newt, he sees him everytime in math class, Newt's also the reason why Thomas can't concentrate properly during lessons. This particular day seems to be even worse, for Thomas can't focus on anything else than the handsome blonde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me concentrate, please!

**Author's Note:**

> This is not at all heavily inspired by my crush sitting in front of me in math class today, what? no?! I started thinking of Newt and Thomas being in the same situation, somehow that happened...
> 
> I don't know how many chapters there are going to be because this was supposed to be a short drabble, but I have an idea in my head for the next one and maybe I'll do a third one. Depends on my time management with my other chaptered fic not being finished just yet.

_God!_ Thomas thought to himself bitterly, as if his crush on Newt hadn't already been distracting enough during class, today he found himself sitting right in the row behind his object of desire. From this place Thomas was more than able to fulfill his capacity of stealing looks that would suffice for a whole week. His intention of listening attentively, writing down helpful information for later when he would try to imprint the new information on his mind were blown away immediately. By no means would it be possible for Thomas not to notice Newt, not to pay attention to him even though he should pay attention to the teacher, _really_! It seemed impossible for a person to be as bad in math as Thomas was. He had absolutely no idea why on earth he should have to know how to form the derivative of a function and (he hated admitting that) he had also no idea how to form it in first place. He was never going to have to use this knowledge later in his life, that was for sure.  
Nonetheless he came prepared for todays lesson, he'd brought a notebook, coloured pencils, highlighter and even ruler and a calculator, something he usually never did. His friend, Brenda who was normally sitting on his left side, unforntunatley being ill today, would provide him with the needed utensils. Accentuation on usually. Today should be different, last weekend he'd promised himself to get better at math for the sake of his grade (not at all because Newt was rocking math and Thomas wanted to impress the other by getting dramatically better, _nooo not at all_!)

So instead of concentrating entirely on the subject Thomas got distracted, _a lot_! Already starting to feel frustrated by the unforeseen distraction sitting in front of him, he groaned, leaning back in his chair.

Thomas didn't even know for sure how or when exactly his crush had developped from " _This Newt boy is really acttractive_ " over " _he is really funny too, and kind, and smart and..._ " to " _I'd love to go on a date with him, propably not just one, though._ " Clueless and deeply annoyed Thomas had to endure lesson after lesson with the blonde in the same room, leaving him more frustrated about his senseless infatuation with the other boy every time that he'd left the classroom. He couldn't even do something about his crush, it was more than a bit improbable for Newt to like him back, if it weren't for the shared lessons they didn't spend time together. Not that Thomas didn't want to, it was just the fact that he didn't know how to start a conversation with the attractive boy.

 _"Hi Newt, from what I perceived while you were talking to your friends you like The Big Bang Thoery, awesome cause I like it too, can we date already?"  
No, _ Thomas shook his head, Newt deserved to be asked out properly, not in a creepy, even stalkerish seeming way. 

Though, to be honest the room temperature was quite high, higher than usual Thomas watched astonished as Newt took off his hooded jacket, in order that he was currently wearing only a blue, short sleeved t-shirt leaving much space for Thomas vivid imagination. Scribbling down some notes Newts well defined muscles flexed. 

 _His skin would feel hot under Thomas touch, who'd be carressing Newts arm, soft fingertips brushing over smooth muscles_. _He'd stroke over the boys long arms, enjoying the tingling sensation he'd create. His finger gliding up and down over the blondes well defined muscles._  
  
Hopefully Newt reacts as sensitive towards the touch as me. Thomas eyes widened in shock, he did not intend on thinking such things.  
_Why did he have to take off his stupid jacket in first place? He's going to kill me with hotness. I can even see it engraved on my tombstone: Thomas, aka the boy who got killed by an overdose of hotness._  

His flow of thoughts got abruptly interrupted by Newt speaking up to answer a question. 

 _You've got to be kidding me!_ Thomas groaned frustrated, it was totally unfair, however he couldn't prevent his body shivering as Newts deep, very pleasant voice rang in Thomas ears. He would give a lot to hear the blonde boys 'lovely' accent of his, in any other situation, just not right now! For god's sake he tried to listen to the teacher, apart from not being able to concentrate due to the mere presence of the boy infront of him, anyways. 

 _Oh no!_ Know he turned to his right, facing his friend (Gally?), intending to speak with him. Whatever it was that he told his friend made Gally nod, then chuckle. Attentive Thomas observed Newt glancing at his friend before his lips turned up into a bright smile as well. This particular action left Thomas mind wondering about Newt further. About his lips, to be exact, about his perfect lips. They weren't naturally pouty yet appeared kisseable nevertheless. 

_Maybe it's because off what he does with his lips, more than physically having pretty lips, that make me want to kiss him so desperately. The way they curl up when he laughs, or the way they move when he is talking. Like he is right now with his friend._

_Oh god, what does he do now? He isn't really....? Or is he? Why would he do that?_ Eyes growing wide, gaping slightly Thomas followed Newts movements, being immensely surprised, since he was turning around. 

To him? What did he want? Thomas turned around to check if Newt meant turning around to face someone else. No, it was just him, sure to his right and left side were sitting some people, not behind him though. 

"Thomas!" The loud, scolding voice coming from his teacher ended his stream of thoughts. Shocked he snapped out of his daze, feeling his cheeks becoming hot. Newt had indeed turned around to face him, because the teacher, Mrs Paige, had asked him a question, drawing the whole class' attention to Thomas.

Of course, as usual, he had no clue about the right answer to the question, contrary to what the teacher was obviously thinking this time it wasn't due to the fact that Thomas was hopelessly ignorant concerning anything mathematic, moreover it was because he hadn't heard the question at all.  
"I said", she informed the unsuspectful scarlet headed boy sitting in front of her, using a tone that made clear she disliked having to repeat her words "I expect you to get private tuition, if you, and I suppose that you do, want to pass this class." 

"W-" Thomas started responding, but got interrupted before he even knew what to retort.

"After class you'll come to my desk, where we'll discuss the details, is that understood?" Mrs Paige shot him one of her strict expressions.

"Yes" he swallowed, inwardly groaning.  _God, that is so embarrassing! Why does she have to tell me in front of the entire class? In front of Newt? Let me die, please._  
  
 Resisting the urge to slam his head against the table, repeatedly and hard, he wished for the ground to open and swallow him up.

Lost in thought the exchanged looks between Newt and Gally went by completely unnoticed.  
  
When the bell finally rang Thomas tried to ignore every one looking funnily, or pitying at him, no one liked Mrs Paige not even the most over-achieving who liked almost every single teacher from school. Therefore he didn't hear Mrs Paige calling someone else to her desk.   
It was a surprise for him as he eventually made it to the front desk to see Newt standing there, as well.

"Thomas," his teacher started in a severe tone, holding a paper in her hand. Thomas was beyond pissed off at this moment, his brain-to-mouth filter switching off. He knew for sure the "private tuition" wouldn't be helpful at all, not being able to concentrate when Newt was in the same room as him then how the hell should it be possible for Thomas to concentrate while sharing a table? "Yeah, thank you very much for reminding me that I'm a total failure in math, in front of the  _entire_ class."  _In front of Newt._ "As if I didn't know that already. Is this the test we wrote last week?" he pointed to the paper in her hands "I've failed that too, I suppose, right? And Newt, over there is the chosen one to be my tutor, is that correct?" Clearly Mrs Paige hadn't met anyone taking up the courage, or was he just reckless? to say something like that directly to her face, in disbelief she didn't manage to answer, or scold him, the more precise way of how she was expected to act. "I don't think this is gonna work, but fine! Whatever you want!" He nearly ripped the paper while snapping it out of her hand. After that he turned around to face Newt who seemed honestly quite impressed, whether in a positive or negative way Thomas couldn't figure out straightaway. He softened his facial expression a bit, still being angry but not  _I-hate-you-to-the-guts-angry_ he wanted to say something, anything really, unfortunately he couldn't come up with something witty, or funny he was just plain angry and soo damn frustrated. Luckily he was still conscious enough not to let it out on Newt, or he would've fucked up really bad. The only thing he did was turning around to the door.  
  
He left, practically storming out of the class room  _Come ooon!! That couldn't be true. That was just so cliché. The next thing would be Newt falling for him as well,_ he thought, thinking about every highschool movie he'd watched. First came "studying" and then a whole different kind of _"_ studying _". Yeah sure, as if that's ever gonna happen!_ He rolled his eyes, scrunching up his failed test into a ball with his hand. 


End file.
